Portal-Life 3
by 00Search
Summary: The G-Man must go to a place where he made his only mistake; it's his destiny. GLaDOS has someone to test once again. Wheatley has a sleep hallucination of something terrifying to come.
1. The G-Man's Destiny

**Read This: **_Update! Thank you for reviewing and giving me the motivation I needed! I haven't given up! Wheatley's Foreshadowing doesn't come right after this. I'm working on filling in that space so it will actually make sense. I don't really know a lot about Half-Life, so if I mess up, that's why. _

_Before I bore you, I'll stop typing._

* * *

Weightless in the dark, he slept. Well, that's what it looked like anyway. He never actually needed sleep. What he was really doing was thinking of what to do next.

The Combine had control over the voriguants', headcrabs', antlions', race Xs', and the humans' home worlds. There were many more dimensions the Combine had in their control. In fact, to many to name. They were all the same; chaotic.

Speaking of chaotic, Xen is certainly the definition. So many species, all in one place. Anything is possible, he guessed.

He felt a cool breeze all of a sudden, but ignored it.

The Combine loved the power they got from enslaving anything and anyone they could. With no one to stop them, or even brave enough to do so, they had all the power in the world…or worlds.

Little did they know, they were the ones who were enslaved. He had complete control over them and they were oblivious to it.

The breeze intensified into a cold wind.

The only reason he enslaved the Combine was to throw the worlds in to war and turmoil. He loved it. He loved the power. Perhaps even more than the Combine.

There was something else he loved to do: confusing the hell out of that human, Gordon Freeman. It's a bit ironic that some call him the "Free Man" when he couldn't even make his own choices.

To him, Gordon was an insect, a mere ant in the palm of his hand. He could slowly direct what direction he wanted him to go in.

Finally, sharp stings of ice made his thoughts come to a stop. He opened his eyes to see he was lying in snow as hail rained down from the sky. He picked up he was on the humans' home planet and that he was in the present. Although, time had no meaning to him.

He stood up, only to take a step back as he saw a massive ship encased in ice and snow. Why was he here? He did not will it. He was confused and surprised at the feeling since he never experienced it first-hand.

He looked towards the front of the ship to see a name. The name of a place he'd forgotten. He had changed two beings' fates just by being there for only a few seconds.

He had appeared there thinking it was the Black Mesa Facility because of their slight similarities. Quickly realizing his mistake, he disappeared, but not before someone noticed him. He heard a voice say "Hey! You there, mate." He never made mistakes, so he always looked down on himself for doing such a thing.

Snapping out of the flashback, he studied the peeling white letters again. He realized it was his destiny to go back to that place…

Aperture Laboratories.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Feel free to review! *Spoiler* GLaDOS will have her own chapter very soon! *Spoiler*_


	2. GLaDOS's Test

_**!Warning! Contains some blood!** New chapter! This one took me a while to write. I actually don't have a lot to say so..._

_Read on!_

* * *

She slowly swayed from side to side. She was bored. In fact, she had been so bored, she redesigned her Central Chamber. Replacing all portal-able surfaces with the smooth, nonportal-able black panels. She placed the block-like panels in columns around her at specific intervals. She had also placed a glass platform circling her, partly taking the design of the one she had before the lunatic had murdered her.

She had even redesigned herself, covering the fragile wires and sensitive components with shiny, white-painted metal. Again, like she was before she was murdered. She had other things to do though, or she thought she did.

There was always Science to be done, but without the proper tools, it's impossible. She used her two androids, Atlas and P-Body, for a while, but realized she was just testing herself. They couldn't feel pain either, so what was the point of that?

The turrets' screams had been fun to listen to, but nothing ever changed with them. Humans, on the other hand, were always changing. No two produced the same results. Some would cry, some would plead, and some asked too many questions. A few even insulted; she savored their screams the most.

After the moron gained control of the facility, her test subjects had died. All of them, due to his negligence of properly running the Relaxation Center. She repaired it, but couldn't find any way to capture more humans to fill the empty spaces in each cryochamber.

Soon after that, she realized the facility was running out of power. She could power it, but she could only reach so far. The fuel she used to use for the edges of Aperture was her dead subjects, which is why there were so many furnaces everywhere. She had had so many bodies; she didn't know what to do. She eventually came to the idea of making a new testing element with them. That would be a certain type of cube everyone seemed to grow attached to. Funny.

She eventually had to burn those hundreds of cubes just to keep the lights on. With no one to test, she eventually came to the conclusion of not even bothering with it anymore. She let the facility power down, and then, the one mile span she could reach.

There was nothing to do now. She just hung limp, staring at the floor. It could be called a depression. She considered putting herself in sleep mode. She'd never tried it before, the facility was completely dark and silent, and, why not? Well, she made her decision.

[Slowing down processors…]

[Entering sleep mode…]

[Sleep mode process complete.]

Silence. She could feel nothing. It felt peaceful, in a way.

[Time in sleep mode: 1s 2s 3s 4s]

[Processing…]

[Pressure on Panel #153048210]

[Command needed…]

The sudden weight jolted her awake.

[Command received.]

[Rebooting…]

[Start-up process complete.]

[Entering Safe-Mode]

Four seconds. Four seconds of peace. She lifted her head to see what was on that specific panel. Did she really let a ceiling panel fall and land on the others? No, it had a lighter weight than that. By only the faint glow of her optic, she was in shock at what she saw; a human. Just standing fifteen feet away. He had an impressed look on his face. Strange.

She didn't know how he got there, but she was too ecstatic to care. She turned on the lights, and immediately started to build new test chambers. She relit the remaining ashes in all the furnaces for more power, and to her surprise, it worked.

The human took a step to the side. No! She wasn't going to let him leave.

One of her claws shot out from the wall behind him, and hit the back of his head. It didn't seem to faze him; it only made him smirk, even as blood dripped down his neck. She felt the taps as drops fell to the floor, but barely. She realized why.

His blood was as cold as the panel it was on.

She had to say something. "Hello, and welcome to the Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. Please remain patient as we complete the test building process."

He only looked around. She continued. "At the end of your participation, there will be cake."

He shook his head and started to walk forward. She had to concentrate on what she was doing, not him moving around. She steadied a glass panel behind him and pushed forward until loud crash echoed through the room. The man fell to the floor, being cut by the many glass shards. She held his wrists and ankles down with the frame of the now shattered panel. He still didn't pass out.

He moved slightly, trying to get back up. She pressed the frame down even more, making the remaining glass still stuck in it dig into his arms. He raised one eyebrow in a confused look to what seemed like nothing in particular.

Maybe it would be better to go with honesty this time. "Fine, we will no longer lie to you. I would appreciate it if you would stop struggling." He stopped trying to move, but didn't say a word. Something occurred to her. Was this a mute? She couldn't take another one of those!

She had to find out. "To test your…cognitive thinking, ask any question you like. It can be anything. Whatever it is, I promise, there will be no penalties or punishments for it." She tried to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

He finally spoke up. "Do you…honesssetly…think…thiss iss…hurting me? Hmm?"

That caught her off guard. "Well, maybe this will." She took the claw that had already hit him, still blood-stained, and slashed at his back, making a huge gash.

Still with a steady voice, he said "I am…truly…ssorry to…disssapoint…you." He paused, finally moving his head to stare into her optic. Were his eyes glowing? "But…your effortsss…are going to wasste."

Enough of this! Live wires fell from the ceiling, right onto him. She only stared with satisfaction as he was recoiling from the electricity. The wires created hot sparks that burned her as they landed, but it would all be worth it.

It was time to test.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	3. Wheatley's Foreshadowing

**Read This: **_I HATE writing, but I need to get better because I'm a horrible writer. This is just a preview of a story I thought of. Portal-Life 3 for the win! Anyway, in Portal 2, Wheatley was supposed to say "A man with a briefcase was just here to see you!" So that's where I came up with this idea. I was inspired by TheFanfictionCore's story so much, I make references to it! Check that account out! _

_I don't want you to leave this page, so I'll stop typing...now._

* * *

Everything was dark. The only sound to be heard was the echoing of creaking metal. Suddenly, a rectangle of darkness slid upwards, revealing a blinding white light. A man in a suit stepped forward. His glowing eyes, one greenish-blue, the other bluish-green, brightened as a twisted smile crept across his face.

With a sharp intake of breath, he said "Well…I haven't ssseen you in…quite a while. Do you…remember me? I can assure you…I know what you have…sssuffered through." He paused. "Actually, I know what…you and your… friend…have been through."

The darkness faded, leaving the image of a dome-shaped room made of panels, a circular glass platform, with stairs leading to it, in the center. The man faded and reappeared, leaning on the bars surrounding the edge of the platform. The room looked cold, but the most chilling thing was the machine hanging from the ceiling.

This was someone who haunted him for far too long. The machine lifted its head, showing a brightly lit, yellow optic. In a feminine, yet mechanical voice, she taunted "Oh, look, the moron is here. So much for trying to convince yourself you're safe and sound. Although, I don't know why you would think that in the first place, being around that mute lunatic all the time. You probably thought I couldn't hurt you anymore then I already have…but there is always Science to be done."

Some of the wall panels lifted up, making way for large metal claws…to head right towards him! No, he wasn't there! He wasn't going to go through this torture again. Right when they were going to strike him, time just…stopped.

The suited man was the one to speak up first. "You really ssshould be…thanking…me for letting you and…your friend meet…You would have no one to…comfort you. Hmm?..." He breathed in. "I'm sssure thisss…iss hard…for you to…underssstand." The machine spoke next. "Just to let you know, I've figured out one hundred of the most painful tests for you and [Subject Name Here]. Stay safe, moron."

Time unfroze, the claws were inches away. Right at that moment, everything started to fade. Before it all could, however, the machine (he didn't dare even to think her name) said one last thing. "With my new…accomplice…I can hurt you whenever I want to. It's just a matter of time." Followed by a cruel laugh from the man he used to know.

Breathing heavily, though needlessly, Wheatley came out of sleep mode with a start, immediately registering Chell was still curled around him. He was still in the same room, the same house. He hadn't had a sleep hallucination for a full week, much less one so vivid.

He remembered what the man had said. He had been right. If it wasn't for him, he would have never gotten Chell out of cryosleep and he wouldn't be here, with her, right now.

He never told her that, but it seemed like he wouldn't have to. Usually when he woke up like this, she would wake up and make him tell her all about the sleep hallucinations. Sometimes she would tell him about her nightmares, but that was rare. What was even rarer?

Her not waking up.

He nudged her with his upper handle (the lower one still hurt) and found she was shuttering in her sleep.

For once in his life, he couldn't find words to say. He was worried. Not just for himself, but for her. Why wasn't she waking up? All he felt was the foreshadowing of something terrifying to come.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! What did you think? I'm sorry you had to suffer through this, but thank you for reading! Should I continue? I would love reviews!_


End file.
